More Fun Comics Vol 1
| years published = 1936-1947 | total issues = 119 | featured characters = Aquaman; Doctor Fate; Doctor Occult; Green Arrow; The Spectre; Superboy | creators = Jerry Siegel; Joe Shuster; Creig Flessel; Fred Guardineer | previous = ''New Fun Comics'' | next = }} More Fun Comics was an anthology comic book series published by DC Comics from 1936 until 1947. The first six issues of the title were published under the name, New Fun Comics, but became More Fun Comics with issue #7. The series is known for introducing several longstanding Golden Age characters including, Aquaman, Doctor Occult, Doctor Fate and the Spectre. Note: Individual issues will be linked upon availability. As New Fun Comics * New Fun Comics 1 * New Fun Comics 2 * New Fun Comics 3 * New Fun Comics 4 * New Fun Comics 5 * New Fun Comics 6 (1st Doctor Occult) As More Fun * More Fun 7 * More Fun 8 As More Fun Comics * More Fun Comics 9 * More Fun Comics 10 * More Fun Comics 11 * More Fun Comics 12 * More Fun Comics 13 * More Fun Comics 14 * More Fun Comics 15 * More Fun Comics 16 * More Fun Comics 17 * More Fun Comics 18 * More Fun Comics 19 * More Fun Comics 20 * More Fun Comics 21 * More Fun Comics 22 * More Fun Comics 23 * More Fun Comics 24 * More Fun Comics 25 * More Fun Comics 26 * More Fun Comics 27 * More Fun Comics 28 * More Fun Comics 29 * More Fun Comics 30 * More Fun Comics 31 * More Fun Comics 32 * More Fun Comics 33 * More Fun Comics 34 * More Fun Comics 35 * More Fun Comics 36 * More Fun Comics 37 * More Fun Comics 38 * More Fun Comics 39 * More Fun Comics 40 * More Fun Comics 41 * More Fun Comics 42 * More Fun Comics 43 * More Fun Comics 44 * More Fun Comics 45 * More Fun Comics 46 * More Fun Comics 47 * More Fun Comics 48 * More Fun Comics 49 * More Fun Comics 50 * More Fun Comics 51 * More Fun Comics 52 (1st Spectre) * More Fun Comics 53 * More Fun Comics 54 * More Fun Comics 55 (1st Doctor Fate) * More Fun Comics 56 * More Fun Comics 57 * More Fun Comics 58 * More Fun Comics 59 * More Fun Comics 60 * More Fun Comics 61 * More Fun Comics 62 * More Fun Comics 63 * More Fun Comics 64 * More Fun Comics 65 * More Fun Comics 66 * More Fun Comics 67 * More Fun Comics 68 * More Fun Comics 69 * More Fun Comics 70 * More Fun Comics 71 (1st Johnny Quick) * More Fun Comics 72 (1st Dr. Fate's half-helmet) * More Fun Comics 73 (1st Green Arrow & Speedy; 1st Aquaman) * More Fun Comics 74 * More Fun Comics 75 * More Fun Comics 76 * More Fun Comics 77 * More Fun Comics 78 * More Fun Comics 79 * More Fun Comics 80 * More Fun Comics 81 * More Fun Comics 82 * More Fun Comics 83 * More Fun Comics 84 * More Fun Comics 85 * More Fun Comics 86 * More Fun Comics 87 * More Fun Comics 88 * More Fun Comics 89 * More Fun Comics 90 * More Fun Comics 91 * More Fun Comics 92 * More Fun Comics 93 * More Fun Comics 94 * More Fun Comics 95 * More Fun Comics 96 * More Fun Comics 97 * More Fun Comics 98 * More Fun Comics 99 * More Fun Comics 100 * More Fun Comics 101 (1st Superboy; Final Spectre) * More Fun Comics 102 * More Fun Comics 103 * More Fun Comics 104 * More Fun Comics 105 * More Fun Comics 106 * More Fun Comics 107 (Final Green Arrow) * More Fun Comics 108 * More Fun Comics 109 * More Fun Comics 110 * More Fun Comics 111 * More Fun Comics 112 * More Fun Comics 113 * More Fun Comics 114 * More Fun Comics 115 * More Fun Comics 116 * More Fun Comics 117 * More Fun Comics 118 * More Fun Comics 119 * More Fun Comics 120 * More Fun Comics 121 * More Fun Comics 122 * More Fun Comics 123 * More Fun Comics 124 * More Fun Comics 125 * More Fun Comics 126 * More Fun Comics 127 * Millennium Edition: More Fun Comics 73 * Millennium Edition: More Fun Comics 101 * The character of Superboy was introduced in the third story in ''More Fun Comics'' #101 in January, 1945. Retroactively, he is considered the younger version of the Silver Age, Earth-One version of Superman, which effectively makes him the first Earth-One character, and the first to actually be introduced during the Golden Age era. * Issue #101 was the final Golden Age appearance of the Spectre. Jim Corrigan makes his first Silver Age appearance in the first story in ''Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen'' #149 in May, 1972. * * More Fun Comics at Wikipedia * * * Category:DC Comics